Put Your Hand in Mine
by TehMelati01
Summary: Menceritakan seorang gadis yang tidak peka, membuat sang lelaki hanya terjebak 'FriendZone'. Sehingga mengharuskan salah satu sahabat mereka harus ikut andil didalamnya.


**Naruto Milik Masashi Kishimoto, Saya Hanya Menggunakan Tokoh Animenya**

**.**

_**_-_Don't copy my stories!_-_**_

**~DLDR~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Put Your Hand in Mine by TehMelati01**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Warnings!**__  
__**OOC, typo(s), freak, non baku, garing kriyuk, dll.**__  
_**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Sakura, kau sudah makan?"_

"_Kau tidak apa-apa, Sakura?"_

"_Sakura, nanti pulang sama siapa?"_

"_Sudah, jangan sedih, Sakura."_

"_Hn. Biar aku saja, Sakura."_

"_Sakura…"_

"_Sakura…"_

"_Sakura…"_

_._

_._

_._

"_Kau dan Sasuke berpacaran ya?"_

"_Aduh, kalau sudah sama mereka pasti dikacangin."_

"_Cieee, udah ngaku saja kalian ini punya hubungan."_

"_Mereka pasti bakcstreet."_

"_Udah tidak usah malu-malu mengumbarnya."_

.

.

.

.

.

Begitulah perbincangan yang selalu muncul di dalam kelas. Bahkan bisa menjadi perbincangan satu sekolah jika melihat tingkah laku seorang lelaki remaja yang begitu perhatian pada sahabatnya yang berlawan jenis dengan pemuda itu.

Bahkan sang gadis, sahabat dari pemuda yang memiliki julukan 'The Most Wanted' itu yang ikut terkena imbasnya sampai terbiasa mendengarnya. Membuat salah satu sahabatnya yang sejak sekolah menengah pertama itu pun ikut penasaran.

"Hei forehead, kenapa kau tidak berpacaran saja dengan Sasuke?" Tanya seorang gadis berusai pirang panjang berikat ponytail setelah duduk disebelah gadis yang bersurai tak kalah nyentriknya, yaitu merah muda. Ia menyenggol sedikit siku sahabatnya yang asik bermain game di smartphonenya. Kemudian matanya melirik sedikit kearah seorang pemuda yang duduk jauh didepan.

"What? Apa maksud ucapanmu itu, pig?" Pandangan gadis merah muda itu masih berfokus pada game dihadapannya.

"Oh ayolah, aku tahu kau tidak bodoh, Sakura." Gadis bersurai pirang itu memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. Mendengar panggilan tidak biasanya dari sahabatnya itu pun membuat gadis bersurai merah muda yang bernama Sakura itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari smartphone miliknya.

"Dan berapa kali harus aku katakan kalau kami itu hanya teman?" Sakura mengerutkan keningnya, menatap sahabatnya itu.

"Apa kau masih tidak menyadari perlakuan Sasuke selama ini?" Sahabat pirangnya itu pun ikut mengerutkan keningnya dalam.

"Memang ada apa dengan perlakuannya, Ino?" Sakura ikut memanggil nama sahabatnya dengan serius, membuatnya menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

"Oh tidak kusangka, ternyata Sakura Haruno yang mendapat peringkat tiga dalam satu angkatan akan sebodoh ini." Sinis Ino gemas melihat perilaku sahabat merah mudanya ini yang tidak peka-peka.

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa ada yang salah dengan sikapnya?" Ekspresi Sakura mulai menunjukkan jika ia risih akan ucapan Ino sebelumnya.

"Justru itu. Kenapa kau tidak peka sekali, Sakuraaa?" Ino sampai mencubit pipi Sakura saking gemasnya. Membuat Sakura sedikit menjerit dan langsung menatap tajam Ino begitu cubitan itu terlepas. Meskipun sebentar tetap saja sakit jika terlalu kuat. Sakura mengusap pelan kedua pipinya.

"Sikapnya padaku itu biasa, Ino. Dari dulu dia sudah begitu perhatian padaku. Bahkan kami seperti adik kakak." Jelas Sakura untuk kesekian kalinya. Saking sudah seringnya ia mengucapkan hal yang sama kepada beberapa orang lainnya.

"Tapi perlakuannya dengan yang lain itu berbeda, Sakura. Apa kau tidak menyadari bahwa ia itu benar-benar orang yang cuek pada sekitarnya?" Ino masih kekeuh ternyata.

"Itu karena aku sudah bersamanya sejak dalam kandungan, Ino. Kami sudah saling mengenal sejak lahir. Bahkan orang tua kami pun saling mengenal." Jelas Sakura lagi.

"Iihhh! Gemes deh!" Ino mengepalkan kedua tangannya depan dada, gregetan akan sikap Sakura.

"Hehe, makasih, pig." Namun Sakura justru berucap seperti itu sembari menyengir polos pada sahabat pirangnya itu.

"Itu bukan pujian!" Ino menatap Sakura tajam, membuat yang ditatap tajam bukannya takut malah terkekeh.

"Hahaha…kalau kau mau dengannya, ambil saja." Ucap Sakura kembali ingin fokus bermain gamenya

"Tidak. Aku sudah punya Sai-kun." Bantah Ino.

"Heee… Mau menjadi setia kah?" Sakura melirik Ino sambil tersenyum mengejek.

"Jangan mengejekku ya!" Ino menggembungkan sebelah pipinya menatap sebal kearah Sakura.

"Hahaha… Habisnya kau itu kepo sekali seperti tidak tahu kami saja." Sakura tertawa sambil tetap fokus pada smartphone nya.

"Aku hanya kasian dengan Sasuke yang sudah kecolongan dua kali." Gumam Ino pelan. Bagaimana tidak? Sakura sudah pernah berpacaran dua kali, sedangkan sahabat dari gadis dihadapannya ini malah betah sendiri. Tidak memanfaatkan wajahnya yang tampan. Hanya bisa menyimpan rasa dalam diam dan masuk ke dalam lingkaran 'friendzone'.

'Ckckck, kasian sekali Sasuke. Menyukai gadis tidak peka seperti Sakura.' Batin Ino. Waktu itu Sasuke sempat membuat rencana agar Sakura cemburu dan menyadari perasaannya dengan munculnya rumor ia berpacaran dengan gadis dari kelas lain. Namun bukannya malah cemburu, Sakura malah mendukungnya dan menyemangatinya. Parahnya malah Sasuke yang cemburu gara-gara saat itu Sakura juga didekati oleh lelaki lain. Untung saja tidak kecolongan lagi. Nanti Sasuke jadi 'sadboy' lagi deh.

"Kau ngomong apa, pig?" Ucap Sakura yang samar mendengar Ino menggumamkan sesuatu. Ia tidak fokus karena sembari bermain smartphonenya.

"Aa, tidak ada." Jawab Ino lirih.

"Cih, gaje sekali dirimu ini." Sakura melirik sekilas Ino dengan sebal.

"Bodo." Ino memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain. Seakan pikirannya melayang entah kemana.

"Hei, aku punya ide." Ucap Ino tiba-tiba masih dengan pandangan kearah depan.

"Maksudmu?" Sakura pun masih asik berkutat dengan gamenya. Tentu saja ia tidak ingin kalah, siapa yang mau kalah dalam bermain game?

"Bagaimana jika kau memainkan aplikasi yang lagi viral saat ini?" Barulah Ino menatap Sakura penuh minat.

"Aplikasi apa?" Tanya Sakura masih dengan jari yang bergerak diatas layar touchscreen benda persegi itu sembari menaikkan salah satu alisnya, yang mungkin tetap saja tidak dapat dilihat oleh Ino karena dirinya yang sedikit menunduk.

"Itu loohhh… Yang membuat video dengan musik." Jelas Ino lagi lebih bersemangat.

"Ohh. Aplikasi TekTuk? Ih, gak mau , ah. Alay." Jawab Sakura spontan.

"Ish, seru tau. Kau saja yang tidak tau." Ino menatap Sakura sebal.

"Pokoknya gak." Perhatian Sakura sepenuhnya kearah Ino setelah di layar smartphonenya terdapat tulisan 'Victory'.

"Ayolah, Sakura. Coba dulu. Ini akan menarik." Bukan Ino namanya jika gampang menyerah.

"Memangnya kau ingin aku melakukan apa? Menari tidak jelas?" Sindir Sakura sambil memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Ih, bukan yang itu. Tapi yang ini." Ino menunjukkan salah satu video yang disebut viral itu. Sakura pun mau tidak mau juga harus mengamatinya.

"Lalu, aku membuatnya dengan siapa?" Sakura menaikkan salah satu alisnya menatap Ino bingung.

"Tentu saja Sasuke." Jawab Ino mantap.

"Hah! Dia mahh mana mau main begituan." Sakura terkekeh mendengar jawaban Ino.

"Beda cerita kalau kau yang mengajaknya." Bantah Ino.

"Ck, percuma. Memangnya aku ibunya yang selalu akan dia turuti kemauannya?" Sinis Sakura.

"Ayolah… Pasti seru! Jika diakhir dia menjawab 'yes' dan nyatanya kalian benar-benar 'jadi', maka kau harus traktir aku jajan selama seminggu!" Seru Ino seenak jidatnya.

"Apa-apaan kau tiba-tiba main taruhan? Aku tidak mau!" Sakura tentu saja langsung menolak.

"Kau takut?" Ino menyeringai lebar kearah Sakura.

"Cih! Baiklah, aku ikut. Tapi jika kau salah, maka kau yang traktir!" Sakura yang tidak terima pun akhirnya mengiyakan sembari menatap Ino tajam.

"Deal!" Ino yang mendengar itupun tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Nampaknya ia memiliki niat terselubung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"DORRR!" Teriak Sakura dari belakang Sasuke yang spontan menatapnya tajam. Sedangkan Sakura pun hanya memasang cengiran tanpa dosanya.

Saat ini hanya ada mereka berdua didalam perpustakaan. Karena jika waktu istirahat, maka biasanya murid lain pun akan berada di kantin. Hanya ada beberapa murid saja yang akan pergi ke perpustakaan seperti mereka dan beberapa anak lain di bilik lainnya.

"Hei, Sasuke. Kuajak yuk!" Sakura menyolek lengan Sasuke yang sedang fokus membaca.

"Hn?" Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku menjadi menghadap Sakura yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Bikin video yang lagi viral itu lohh." Jelas Sakura lagi.

"Video apa?" Nampaknya Sasuke masih tidak mengerti dengan maksud Sakura.

"Video yang ada di aplikasi TekTuk." Jawab Sakura dengan memasang ekspresi berharap.

"Sejak kapan kau suka main begituan, Sakura?" Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya dalam, menatap Sakura heran.

"Ugh, jangan tanyakan itu, Sasuke." Sakura miris pada dirinya sendiri. "Aku ingin kita membuat video yang ini." Sakura berusaha mengalihkan dengan menunjukkan video yang dimaksud.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan memelas penuh harap agar Sasuke mengiyakan.

"Kau ingin membuatnya kapan?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada sedikit tidak niat tapi tetap seperti mengiyakan ajakan Sakura.

"Habis istirahat ini saja. Jam terakhir kosong kok." Ucap Sakura mantap.

"Darimana kau tau hal itu?" Sasuke menaikkan salah satu alisnya, menatap ragu Sakura.

"Hoho, jangan meremehkan Sakura Haruno dalam mendapatkan informasi yang sudah pasti sangat akurat." Jawab Sakura dengan bergaya jari yang membentuk centang diarah dibawah dagunya.

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak dirumahku saja? Kita bisa langsung pulang jika benar-benar kosong, yang lain pun juga akan begitu." Saran Sasuke sambil menatap Sakura dalam.

"Tidak seru. Di sekolah saja. Lagipula yang tau hanya aku saja kok. Murid sekelas belum pada tau." Bantah Sakura sambil mengendikkan kedua bahunya. Ya sebenarnya tujuan Sakura juga untuk sekalian memperlihatkannya pada Ino.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku?" Ucap Sakura ketika melihat Sasuke yang menatapnya tidak percaya.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa detik saling melemparkan pandangan, membuat Sasuke yang mengalah duluan.

"Hahh… Baiklah." Ucapnya setelah menghela napas berat.

"Oh ya, nanti pokoknya kau menjawab 'No' ya, jika aku ada memberimu kertas." Tambah Sakura.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Sasuke menatapnya bingung.

"Pokoknya turuti saja aku dan bersikaplah seperti biasanya." Ucap Sakura sambil memberikan ibu jarinya dihadapannya Sasuke.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke seperti biasanya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ino, lihatlah dan kau akan tahu bahwa kau salah." Ucap Sakura sembari menatap Ino yang saat ini sedang menggeser kursinya untuk duduk lebih dekat dengan Sakura.

"Hah, mari buktikan bersama. Tapi jika Sasuke benar-benar mengiyakan, maka kau tidak boleh menolaknya." Balas Ino sambil tersenyum mengejek.

"Tidak mungkin." Sakura menyangkalnya dan terkekeh mendengar ucapan Ino.

"Kau harus sepakat." Ucap Ino yang terkesan seperti memerintahnya.

"Oke, aku sepakat." Balas Sakura sembari mengendikkan kedua bahunya seakan tidak peduli.

"Jangan menarik kata-katamu itu, Sakura." Salah satu sudut bibir tipis Ino terangkat membentuk sebuah seringai kemenangan.

"Sansss." Jawab Sakura balik meremehkan sahabat pirangnya itu.

.

.

.

_**Put your hand in mine~**_

Ketika lagu diputar, Sakura memulainya dengan berjalan kearah Sasuke yang bangkunya berada dibarisan depan. Sakura kemudian menggenggam tangan Sasuke dari belakang.

___**You know that I want to be with you all the time~**_

Kemudian Sakura memberikan coklat –Sakura tahu Sasuke tidak suka manis, ia berencana akan memakannya sendiri, ayolah ini hanya permainan- dengan kertas bertuliskan _'Do you want to be my friend?'_ dan dibawahnya terdapat pilihan _'yes or no'_.

___**You know that I won't stop until I make you mine~**_

Namun Sasuke bukannya memberi centang pada salah satu kotak pilihan yang ada, ia malah membuat kotak sendiri dengan tulisan _'I want more than this'_. Sakura sempat membulat kedua bola matanya, kemudian segera mengganti dengan ekspresi senang ceria andalannya –mengingat ia harus menyelesaikan membuat videonya-

___**You know that I won't stop until I make you mine~**_

Sakura menatap tajam Sasuke dengan posisi membelakangi kamera, memberi kode agar melakukan apa yang ia pinta sebelumnya, kemudian segera memberi kertas selanjutnya bertuliskan _'So, what do you want? Be my boyfriend?'_ Sakura kembali menatap kamera dengan memasang ekspresi menggoda. Tentu saja masih dengan pilihan _'yes or no'_ seperti sebelumnya.

___**Until I make you mine~**_

Namun tepat saat musik video akan berhenti, Sasuke dengan sigap mencium lembut pipi Sakura dan memberikan kembali kertas yang telah ia centang pada kotak bertuliskan _'yes'_. Membuat Sakura spontan terkejut dan langsung menghentikan video.

Sakura membelalakkan kedua matanya dan menganga tidak percaya sembari menatap Sasuke, masih terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya membalasnya dengan terkekeh melihat ekspresi terkejut Sakura dan kemudian memberikan senyuman lembut yang tulus serta tatapan yang dalam, menandakan bahwa ia serius dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan.

Tak lama setelah itu Sakura tersadar dari keterpakuannya. Matanya berkedip lucu beberapa kali, masih berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Namun kemudian Sakura tersadar sesuatu. Ia langsung membalikkan badannya, menatap sosok yang sejak tadi mengamatinya dari belakang.

'Sial!' umpatnya dalam hati melihat sosok itu menyeringai penuh kemenangan menatap Sakura.

Ya. Tentu Sakura tidak melupakan kesepakatannya pada sosok itu.

'Oh tidak, uang jajanku.' Batin Sakura meringis pada diri sendiri.

Sakura kemudian menatap tajam sosok dihadapannya yang hanya merespon dengan tersenyum tanpa dosa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_-_Author's Note_-_**

**Halo Halo '-')/**

**Garing yah? Iya kan? :")) Duh sad wkwk. Gk tau ya iseng aja kepikiran cerita kayak gini wkwk. Udah lama juga gk bikin cerita OneShoot. Terakhir waktu SMA apa yak, ehe.**

**Oh ya sekalian, mampir di cerita saya yang lain ya :D Di watty juga ada, nama akunnya Minttea_**

**Oke, terima kasih yang sudah membaca. Jangan lupa klik bintangnya dan tinggalkan jejak ya: ))**

**Sampai jumpa di cerita lainnya ^-^)/**

**.**

**Sign,**

**TehMelati01**

**Yogyakarta,**

**23/02/2020.**


End file.
